Back in Ben
Back in Ben is the first episode of Return of Ben 10. It aired on 7/27/2016. How Things Work Eyo, you're probably not reading this, aren't you? Well screw you, John (No offense, John Smith or Dioga). If you're reading, you probably don't know how things work. (Name): when someone is speaking (Name): (this is the action or emotion of the speaker) text right here an action is taking place Plot scene starts off with a teenage boy lying on a bed. An alarm clock starts to beep, the teenager lifting his left hand - which appears to have a watch-like object on his wrist - weakly and smacking the snooze button. (Teenage Boy): Urgh.. out of bed, the boy stumbles out of his doorway while grabbing his white hoodie, standing in the hallway. Throwing on his hoodie, he limps his way into the bathroom, brushing his teeth lazily. (Masculine Voice): (Shouting from downstairs) Beeeennn! (Ben): (Rubs his eye) I'm coming. downstairs with a grin on his face, Ben stood in front of his parents. (Ben's Father): Good morning. (Ben): Thanks. What's for breakfast? (Ben's Mother): (Flips a pancake over with a pan) Pancakes! (Ben): (Smiles) My favorite. sits down at the wooden table, handed a plate with a stack of pancakes coated with fresh maple syrup. Without forks or spoons, Ben already started to gobble down the breakfast. After a few minutes, Ben burped, wiping his mouth and getting up from the table. (Ben): Bye dad, bye mom! up his backpack from his seat and placing his left hand into his hoodie's pocket, Ben runs out the door and searches for the bus. (Ben): (Annoyed) You've got to be kidding me. Urgh. down at his pocket, Ben stares at it for a few seconds. (Ben): I promised not to, so I'll have to keep it. (Takes off) is running as quickly as he can, spotting the bus nearby. Zooming out, an Anubian Baskurr, Zed, is standing next to its owner, Khyber, on the edge of a rooftop. Khyber is holding binoculars, zooming in on Ben. He pulls the binoculars away, facing his head to Zed's. (Khyber): Test his abilities, but leave him alive. grew larger, rock-like armor appearing. It became Rhino-like in appearance, leaping off of the building and creating a crater in front of Ben. (Ben): Wooah.. (Backs off) Come on, doggy, I have to get to school. responds by charging towards Ben, prompting him to transform without thinking. Yellow plating armor appeared on Ben's shoulders, wrists, and ankles, turning completely white at the same time. His eyes stayed green, the Omnitrix also green. A black stripe appeared on Ben's chest along with black arrows on his yellow armor. Rolling up into a sphere, Cannonbolt was sent flying backwards from the collision of Crabdozer. (Cannonbolt): Should I do this the easy way, or the hard way? charges towards Cannonbolt again, Cannonbolt rolling back into a sphere and ramming into Crabdozer. (Cannonbolt): The hard way it is. Crabdozer off to the side, Cannonbolt got out of his ball form. Punches were thrown towards Crabdozer, injuring him severely. (Cannonbolt): I warned you, you could've just stayed away but no, of course you have to make me late! shrinks in size, reverting back to its Anubian Baskurr form. Crawling away from Cannonbolt, Zed took off. A green flash of lights hid Cannonbolt, Ben walking out from it. Opening Scene scene cuts to Ben and his female cousin, Gwen, walking across a sidewalk in their winter clothing. (Gwen): (Smiling) Hey, Ben? (Ben): Yeah? (Gwen): What happened? (Ben): Uh.. (Rubs back of head) I kind of used the Omnitrix while facing some alien. (Gwen): I knew i- I mean.. who was the alien? (Ben): Some dog or something. Probably sent by Dr. Animo. (Gwen): Did you defeat it? (Ben): Nah, it ran off. (Gwen): Don't you remember? nudges Ben with her elbow, slightly shoving him away. (Ben): (Grins) Our birthday. (Gwen): It's hard to believe we're turning thirteen, just two years ago you were an annoying dweeb! two continue walking, eventually stopping by a house. (Gwen): What, you thought I was leaving? (Ben): We're sharing a party, dweeb. (Gwen): Gee, for someone who jokes a lot, he can't take a joke well. (Ben): Whatever.. dweeb. pushes Ben, shaking her head and smiling at the same time. Pushing the door open, his eyes widened. The room was completely dark, silhouettes of people jumping up. (Unknown Voices): (In unison) Happy birthday! (Ben): (Grinning foolishly) It's like you guys read my mind. Let's get started! (Gwen): I almost thought this shared birthday was going to be a failure. (Ben): It will be, for you, when I get all of the good presents! (Gwen): (Shoves Ben) Like Grandpa Max will give you even a penny. two walk over to a table riddled with presents. Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen's parents, Kenneth Tennyson, Lucy, and Ben's dog are all standing off to the side. Ben rips open the wrapping paper of a present, opening the box to find another box. (Ben): Is it.. (Shakes the box) a Super Sumo Slammer video game? (Grandpa Max): (Smiles) You'll have to open it to find out. opens the box and finds a Super Sumo Slammer 3DS cartridge inside. (Ben): But I don't have a 3DS? (Ken): That one was on me. Here. (Hands Ben a box) grins. Meanwhile, Gwen carefully opens up the ribbon one on of her birthday present, finding a dictionary in it. (Gwen): ... Uh.. a dictionary? (Ken): That one was also on me. (Gwen): (Rolls eyes) Of course my brother gives Ben a 3DS but I get a dictionary. (Ken): Hey, you can only do so much with two hundred bucks! (Sandra): We can continue the gifts later. Come on, lets eat! scene cuts to Ben and Gwen on opposite sides of a table, standing in front of a birthday cake. Lucy and Ken are chanting "Blow the cake!" repeatedly while Ben and Gwen's parents are taking a photo. (Sandra): One.. two.. three! blows away the fire off of the candles, Ben unable to do the same with only one candle. (Gwen): Another thing I'm better than you at. (Ben): Whatever, dweeb. sudden bang sound blared near the families. Dust covered the air, blinding everybody. (Ben): (Coughing) What was that? large, bulky figure with spikes growing out of his back stands in the dust. (Unknown Voice): Ben Tennyson. (Ben): No.. no.. NO! You're supposed to be gone! (Unknown Voice): Too bad. (Ben): You can't.. what.. (Drops onto his knees) (Commercial Break) (Lucy): Everybody, get up stairs! leads everyone minus Ben and Gwen upstairs, hurrying. (Unknown Voice): I've returned. (Ben): H-h-how? dust clears off, revealing the voice to have come from a Galvanic Mechamorph, Malware. (Malware): I have.. a few accomplices. (Ben): (Stuttering) Tha-tha-that's a new one. mental image of Malware giving him flashbacks, the fear of Malware destroying another part of Ben sticking around. Lifting his hand, Malware formed his hand into a blaster and blasted a laser towards Ben. Dust covered the air, quickly clearing off to reveal a mana shield constructed by Gwen. (Gwen): Give up, Malware. (Malware): Shush! I will destroy you! (Ben): (Stuttering) An-another thi-thing villains say. lifts himself off of the ground, pulling out his Omnitrix. Looking towards Malware and back to the Omnitrix, Ben smacks it. skin is coated with taydenite, sporting a black suit with a white stripe running down the middle, gaining a white belt where the Omnitrix is placed. (Ben/Alien/Diamondhead): DIAMONDHEAD! (Gwen): Good choice, now help me! I can't keep the shield up much longer! lifts his hand up, a pillar of diamonds striking Malware. The impact of the collision sent Malware backwards, flying out of the house. (Diamondhead): I'm not scared of you, Malware! limps back over to Diamondhead, shooting a laser towards him. Holding his hands out, Diamondhead absorbs the laser blast and sends it back at Malware, Malware exploding into bits. (Gwen): That's a new one.. just like your suit. And the Omnitrix is green. Huh, never noticed it. (Diamondhead): (Ignores Gwen) What comes around, goes around! reassembles, charging towards Diamondhead. Within seconds, a wall made of diamonds shielded Diamondhead from the hit. (Unknown Voice): Haha, your 'superior' Omnitrix is currently recalibrating and your aliens are changing appearances along with your Omnitrix. (Gwen): Who are you? crab-like alien, a Cerebrocrustacean, hovered on a disk over to Gwen. (Cerebrocrustacean/Dr.Psychobos): Dr. Psychobos, my dear, and I use that term loosely. (Holds onto Gwen's shoulder) (Diamondhead): (Points a shard at Dr. Psychobos) Don't touch her. takes the opportunity to blast Diamondhead, it bouncing off his shoulder and destroying the gifts. (Diamondhead): That's it, you tried to kill me, bashed my party, but the gifts? That's cold. (Shoots a diamond at Malware) scene cuts to Diamondhead wrestling Malware in the midst of the road, Dr. Psychobos combating against Gwen. Zooming out, we look at the scene from the eyes of a person standing on a rooftop, enhanced with binoculars. It's revealed that Khyber is watching the scene. (Khyber): Interesting.. the last of the Petrosapiens were destroyed, along with its predators. Hm.. It seems I have to do some more hunting later. Major Events * Cannonbolt and Diamondhead make their Return of Ben 10 ''debut. * Ben uses the Omnitrix for the first time since the flashbacks of ''Showdown Pt.2. Characters * Ben * Gwen * Grandpa Max * Kenneth Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Lucy * Carl Tennyson * Frank Tennyson * Natalie Tennyson Allusions * "Super Sumo Slammer" is pretty much Sumo Slammers with Super added, identical to how Super Mario Bros., Super Meat Boy, Super NES/SNES have Super before it. * Ben owns a 3DS as of this episode. * The episode is titled, "Back in Ben", an obvious reference to Back in Black. Trivia * I used dialogue style mainly because I wanted practice for BBDB. * N10R isn't canceled, suckers. * If you're still reading this, you're actually dead. (gasp)